


Juste de l'énervement

by AngelicaR2



Category: Clyde Vanilla, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clyde Vanilla - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Clyde Vanilla. Ep5] : Catwood/Diesel. Drabble. Catwood n'en peut sincèrement plus de la fascination qu'a Diesel pour Branlouis, en fait ça la met carrément en rage. Mais ça ne peut pas être de la jalousie, pas vrai ?





	Juste de l'énervement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré en partie par la réplique de Catwood à la fin de l'épisode 5 : « Et ce qui m'a énervée le plus je crois c'était de voir Diesel pendue à ses lèvres comme une gamine de douze ans. » Oui, je sais, j'ai pas besoin de grand-chose… C'est un ship qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, et même s'il ne se passe rien (c'est uniquement le point de vue de Catwood ici), j'espère que vous apprécierez.  
> Bonne lecture.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette foutue planète, et surtout dans cette ville à la con de Luxopolis, Catwood l'avait mal senti.

 

Mais genre, vraiment très mal.

 

Elle n'avait absolument pas compris cette putain d'adoration que les gens semblaient témoigner envers Branlouis. Si cela n'avait été que par rapport à ses talents d'informateur, elle aurait peut-être compris, mais non !

 

Tout le monde (et elle n'exagérait pas) semblait sincèrement fasciné/amoureux/attiré par/de Branlouis.

 

Ce qui dépassait l'entendement, elle devait bien l'avouer.

 

Parce que ce type, on vas pas se le cacher, n'était rien d'autre qu'un porc ! Il était dégueulasse, pervers, semblait obsédé par le fait de copuler avec tout le monde, était atrocement sexiste et avait une voix insupportable. Sans oublier ses potentiels penchants nécrophiles…

 

De ce fait, Catwood avait tout fait pour rester loin de lui, le plus possible, écœurée par son comportement, effarée que personne ne voit cela, exaspérée par leur attitude à tous.

 

Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Diesel.

 

Le fait est que Catwood la trouvait assez agaçante (un peu comme Clyde, mais bon lui il était agaçant  _ et  _ con, donc c'était pire), particulièrement lors de ce moment atroce avec les s natchy  ("tu viens d'appuyer sur mon ventre et j'ai des gaz !"). Oh bordel, rien que d'y repenser, elle en avait mal au crâne.

 

Mais bon, elle s'y était plus ou moins faite, un peu comme à l'équipage lui-même.

 

Et donc, elle n'avait pas compris son attitude face à Branlouis. Elle qui pensait que la jeune femme était un minimum saine d'esprit (enfin, vu l'équipage dans lequel elle se trouvait, le niveau de santé mental devait être assez bas en général, donc bon) venait de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Ce qui avait résulté de cela était sa colère, et ce qu'elle avait dit à Brodog, leur vaisseau :

 

«  Et ce qui m'a énervée le plus je crois c'était de voir Diesel pendue à ses lèvres comme une gamine de douze ans. »

 

C ela l'exaspérait, non, en  réalité c'était pire que cela, ça la mettait en rogne.

 

En fait, c'est même pour cela qu'elle avait explosé, ne remarquant pas par ailleurs la jalousie présente dans la voix du vaisseau.  Et elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle se soucierait du fait que Diesel puisse être amoureuse d'un type aussi immonde.

 

Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, faire preuve d'un horrible mauvais goût, mais peu importe.

 

Cela ne la concernait pas.

 

Mais malgré cela, elle se sentait énervée, un peu comme si elle disait que Branlouis ne méritait pas que Diesel puisse être plus ou moins amoureuse de lui.

 

Cela n'était que cela, de la désolation, et rien d'autre.

 

Parce que cela ne pouvait être rien d'autre, pas vrai ?

 

Non, non, elle en était sure, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse de  _ Branlouis _ , un type beaucoup trop dégueulasse et immonde pour que quelqu'un puisse être attiré par lui.

 

Et cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'elle pouvait potentiellement être intéressée par Diesel oh ça non, certainement  pas , vous voulez rire j'espère.

 

Alors pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de dire que c'était  _ justement _ le comportement de Diesel qui l'avait exaspérée ? Non pas qu'elle ait été la pire, Clyde, Moustachios, et même Archiford, borde,l avaient été relativement cons et étranges, donc son agacement était plus que bizarre.

 

Elle l'avait simplement trouvée naïve, et gamine ( _ parce que c'était ce qu'elle était, une gamine, rien d'autre _ ) à se comporter comme une, comme une… fangirl. Oui, elle n'avait pas d'autre terme, c'était ce que Diesel avait semblé être (et encore, les fangirls étaient sûrement plus calmes. Quoi que…), et ça l'avait énervée, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. 

 

Une nouvelle fois, alors que Diesel s'extasiait encore sur Branlouis, elle eut envie de la gifler. Elle se contenta de lui hurler dessus.

 

« Non mais tu vas la fermer oui ! »

 

Alors que la jeune mécanicienne la regardait avec peur, croisant ses grands yeux tristes, Catwood faillit s'excuser.

 

Et la trouva très mignonne.

 

Avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, tout cela n'avait  _ rien _ à voir avec un potentiel intérêt pour Diesel.

 

Aucun rapport, c'est clair ?

 

C'était juste de l'énervement, rien de plus.

 

Mouais… c'est ça…


End file.
